The Trials and Trepidations of a Royal Omega
by ScarletPrussia
Summary: Arthur isn't exactly happy being an Omega, he isn't happy that so much is expected of him but none of which is something he wants. So what can he do but try to ignore the bumbling Alphas around him and protest in his own ways? Oh and being a royal Omega with a fiery temper doesn't help either. USUK/FRUK triangle Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

_This is the start of my new fic that is based on Arthur's life as a royal Omega. Ok well there was a lot of backstory for Arthur in my other fic and I wanted to write it and not have it interfere with Arrogant Alphas and Stubborn Omegas, so I just wrote it :D It goes along with AASO so there will be interlapping events as this shows Arthur's life before and during the other fic._

_So yea... this is a USUK/FRUK fic. I'm not saying which one just yet cause I like suspense... and screwing with the status quo and keeping everyone guessing :P_

_But yea that's it from me and hope you guys like it ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Hetalia, even I did... too much shipping would happen and I'd destroy it ._

* * *

Arthur stood facing into the corner, his seven year old mind unable to comprehend why he was being punished when all he did was tell an Alpha off for eating over him. He couldn't understand why the teachers got so mad at him over defending himself from the onslaught of crumbs, spit and maddening idiocy of the new student. It wasn't his fault he snapped and shouted, it wasn't his fault he may or may not have hit the Alpha when the idiot dropped his sandwich on Arthur's books. He liked his things being kept in order, that IDIOT ruined it. So he needed to stand up for himself. But no, that's not what the teachers saw. They came into the classroom just as the idiot started bawling his bloody eyes out and acting like a toddler. If he knew the kid would start crying like the idiot he was, Arthur would have just moved... wait, no, he couldn't have done that either. The rest of his class avoided him and his only friend was sick. So there he stood, arms crossed and staring into space angrily.

"Um?" came a small noise behind him. Shifting slightly to look over his shoulder without the teacher noticed, his eyes widened to see the new Alpha standing there. His azure blue eyes lined with tears and hands playing with the cowlick that stood in the front of his maize coloured hair. Scrunching his eyebrows together Arthur swung back to face into the corner. He had enough of dealing with him. To make matters worse, they were nearing the end of lunch and because it was raining outside they were forced to stay inside so he couldn't have escaped despite how much he wanted to. "Arthur... I wanted to say I'm sorry..." the boy started, his American accent playing heavily on his words and unperturbed by Arthur's resistance. "I uh..." he stopped and watched Arthur's back. Arthur's shoulders were hunched underneath his green cardigan as he tried to block the Alpha out. "Are you listening to me? Cause I kinda wanted to say how sorry I was," Alfred continued.

However it only succeeded in agitating Arthur by the Alpha's lack of proper English.

"What?"

"It's kind of, not kinda. Didn't you learn how to use proper English back in America?" Arthur shot at him and spun around to glare at him. "What kind of barbarian uses kinda?"

"Woah..." the Alpha boy stopped and stared directly at Arthur... well not quite at Arthur more in the vicinity of Arthur's eyes. He was completely in awe of Arthur's eyebrows, they were like caterpillars. Almost black in stark contrast to his straw hair. Then he noticed how Arthur was glowering at him... "Dude... did you know you're eyebrows are like huge?"

What happened next was expected as far as the Omega was concerned; Arthur's hand met the side of Alfred's face. Everyone who sat around them stared at the Alpha, pity in their eyes as they watched the boy cradle his cheek, tears starting once again.

"Dude... why did you do that?" he whined between small sniffles.

"Don't you dare bloody ask me why? You deserved it you prat," Arthur retorted and turned back into the corner. He was going to be in trouble again considering how loud that slap was, he might as well get the punishment started early. At least this way he got to get back to his studies earlier.

The sound of a teacher walking towards them told Arthur he made the right choice. Arthur glanced up at the Beta female who appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had wavy brown hair pulled back into a haphazard bun and her blue eyes pierced into the young Omega.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I...," Arthur was cut off by the Alpha who chose that moment to burst into tears.

"He hit me again Miss. Kapowski!" he bawled and rubbed his fist furiously into his eyes.

"Oh Alfred..." the teacher soothed and knelt down beside the boy. "What happened?"

"He... he..." Alfred sobbed and pointed at Arthur in desperation.

Arthur could feel his ears turning red from the attention, combined with the fact that everyone was already staring at him he was feeling more than a little edgy. Spinning, he glared at anyone looking his way then finally decided to defend himself, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"That sodding buffoon made fun of my eyebrows!" he yelled, his voice pitching as a lump caught in his throat.

The teacher stared at him before turning back to Alfred.

"Alfred... is this true?"

"I... well they're huge and..." Alfred muttered into his hands that were still glued to his face.

"Why were you talking to Arthur anyway, you knew he was in the corner for a reason," her voice was a little sterner but still calm.

"I wanted to apologise! But then I saw his eyebrows and I... I couldn't help it... and I just want to be his friend cause I saw him on his own and that's not fair. I'm the hero and everyone should be my friend!" he wailed. His small lungs gasping for breaths between the sobs as his voice became hoarser and hoarser.

Miss. Kapowski sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Arthur..." she couldn't finish her question as Arthur quickly spoke up.

"He... he did but he made fun of m...my eyebrows and I just wanted to be left alone and I don't want to be in this corner. Why should I? I just wanted to be left alone and he dirtied my books!" Arthur stammered before breaking down into tears as well.

At this Miss. Kapowski stared between the children, exasperated at what to do when suddenly a knock at the door broke her out of her panic induced trail of thought. However before she could even react a tall Beta woman rushed past her to Arthur. Kneeling down, the tanned blonde woman pulled Arthur into her arms, rubbing gentle circles on his back to calm him. It didn't work and only made Arthur angrier and cry louder.

"Jessie, I don't think this is working," Miss Kapowski said worriedly biting her bottom lip. "If his parents find out what happened..."

"No, no we have to think of something," Jessie said frantically and once again tried comforting Arthur, but was met with more anger. Then suddenly she had an idea. Grabbing both boys by the wrists she pulled them outside the class, Miss Kapowski close on her tail.

"Hey guys," she said excitedly and knelt in front of them. "Want to play a game?"

Alfred instantly stopped crying and blearily looked at her through the tears still lining his eyes.

"I like games," he mumbled tearfully.

"Good," Jessie replied cheerfully and clapping her hands together. She turned to Arthur who was still crying, but had somehow managed to calm himself down a bit. She assumed it was because of the fact they were now in the hallway and in all the time she had worked with Arthur since he came to the school four years ago, the boy always wanted to appear proper. "Arthur do you want to play?"

Arthur shook his head slowly and quietened down to small sniffles. Alfred meanwhile was now staring at him, begging him to play with his eyes.

"Are you sure? It's called twenty questions. This is a special game too because only big boys get to play it." Arthur instantly livened at that and nodded furiously.

"I'm big now," he insisted. Alfred hopping up and down beside him, obviously getting caught up in excitement at playing a new game.

Jessie and Miss Kapowski laughed at his sudden enthusiasm and taking that things were fine now, Miss Kapowski took her leave, going back into the classroom.

"Ok, so here's how we play it. We get to ask twenty questions between us and this way we can get to know each other and you two can become good friends. That sound fun?"

"Yea!" Alfred yelled happily and rushed forward. "Can I go first? Please, please, pretty please?"

Jessie laughed at the boy's enthusiasm but shook her head. "No, I'll go first and ask both you boys questions and then you can take your turns. But you two can only ask each other questions. Ok?" When she finished the boys both confirmed that they followed the rules so she decided to start. "So Arthur, Alfred what are your favourite colours?"

Alfred nearly fell over himself to answer as he shouted out "blue, no wait red! But I really like blue... um blu-red!"

Arthur stood back and watched the boy get exhausted from exerting himself.

"You can't have two favourite colours," he said incredulously. "You can only have one."

"Yes I can," Alfred argued back. "She said favourite colours, so I told her them. Now you have to tell us yours!"

Arthur glared at him for a minute, then with a huff answered. "Green."

Jessie smiled down at them, glad to see the boys at least trying to talk.

"Ok," she continued. "Next question. What is your favourite food?"

Alfred once again jumped in and answered immediately. "BURGERS!" he said with a happy shout.

"Fish and chips," came Arthurs answer not a second later, while he didn't argue with the Alpha boy to quiet down, he did send him a death glare.

"Good, then favourite sport?"

"Football," came their joined answer. They stared at each other in shock.

"They let Omegas play football here?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.

"Yes, it's just running around and kicking a ball after all." Arthur told him and folded his arms to study the other blond.

"Oh... but there's tackling and passing and home-runs and and... an Omega can't do that." Alfred said in shock after a second.

Both Arthur and Jessie slapped their hands to their faces.

"That's Hand Lemon," Arthur explained, "I like football or as you bloody Americans call it soccer."

"Oh... then yep that's sissy enough for an Omega," Alfred cheered, glad he finally understood why Arthur was playing such a dangerous sport. Or at least in was in his mind.

"Ok..." Jessie intervened just when Arthur was about to go on the defence." Question number four... what are your favourite things to do?"

"I like reading comic books and playing Xbox and going adventuring and, and I like a lot of stuff!" Alfred told her happily, his enthusiasm bubbling over until he was laughing.

"I like reading too... but real books and I like playing with my bunny, mint." Alfred's eyes sprang to Arthur.

"You have a bunny?" he asked and gripped Arthur's hands in his own. Arthur's eyes shot open and a wild blush spread across his face.

"I... I uh yes!" he stammered and averted his gaze. "Me and Kiku play with her all the time, she even does tricks."

"That is so freaking cool! Man I wish I had a pet, but I'd want something cool like an eagle or a lion!" Alfred exclaimed and started hopping on the spot.

"You like lions too?" Arthur questioned, he was still a little hurt from earlier but the boy's enthusiasm was wearing off on him. "The zoological garden just got lions last week!"

"That's even cooler than the bunny! Man can we go to the zoo-oh-aww... there?" he stumbled over the word but quickly replaced it. "Dude it'll be so much fun!"

"I don't see why not..." Arthur started, "but we need to bring Kiku."

Alfred nodded and started planning the entire trip with some help from Arthur, eventually he stopped and stared at him.

"Who's Kiku?"

"He's my best friend," Arthur laughed.

While the boys continued talking Jessie stood back in awe at how they quickly became so engrossed in their conversation that started from one small thing. It soon jumped from one topic to another until Jessie was forced to drag them back into class and make them return to their studies. On leaving she stopped beside Arthur and leant down on the desk, picking up a book to clean crumbs off as she did so.

"If anyone annoys you again you just come get me ok?" she asked, "after all that's what I'm here for."

Arthur nodded slowly, "ok... but I want to do things myself."

"I know, but your parents and grandparents also want me to make sure you're ok. So just call me if you're upset in the future." With that she got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

The next day Kiku, a small Asian Beta with dark hair and dark onyx eyes was back in class and Arthur was happily sitting beside him. When he got into class, the first thing Alfred did was march up to his new friend and introduced himself to Kiku.

"Yo, I'm Arthur's new best friend, Alfred F. Jones!" he exclaimed loudly and stuck his hand out to the quiet Beta. Kiku could feel Arthur tense up beside him and glare viciously at the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Kiku returned the handshake and smiled politely, "I'm Kiku Honda. I am a Beta from Japan. My father is an engineer working with the British government."

"Oh cool, umm my dad's the American ambassador here I guess... and oh yea I'm an Alpha cause I'm a hero!" Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh that soon started to grate on Arthur's nerves even though he had just met the boy the day beforehand. "So what you guys doing?" At the Alfred sprawled himself across the table and reached for the pieces of paper they were working on.

"We're drawing manga together," Arthur growled angrily and jumped forward to wrestle the papers off him. It didn't work, a minute later and Alfred was laughing while Arthur panted angrily only to plop himself down on the chair again.

"Woah, these are amazing!" Alfred blurted out. "Did you draw these?" he pointed at the pictures depicting two small boys fighting heroic battles on the high seas drawn in manga style.

"I did," Kiku said quietly, Alfred's attention snapped to him, "but Arthur came up with the story."

"Dudes these are amazing... can I read them?"

Arthur stared at him, stunned that the Alpha had actually asked for permission to do something. Judging from the time he knew the American, he would have safely bet that Alfred would never ask for permission to do anything.

"I don't see why not," Kiku's answer shocked Arthur out of his stupor and he stared at his best friend mouthing _'why?'_ to the Beta. Kiku only shrugged his shoulders and handed Alfred over the rest of the papers.

"Aww thanks dude," before Arthur could protest any further Miss Kapowski arrived into the class and called roll, successfully ending their free time to talk.

By the time break arrived Alfred was bubbling over with excitement again and begging to know what happened next in their manga. However despite how much he begged they refused to tell him.

"Aww fine, be buzzkills," Alfred said, finally conceding. "Oh yea when do you want to go to the zoo?"

Arthur's eyes widened at the memory of why he even started talking to the annoying American in the first place. "Oh yes," he said in acknowledgement and turned to Kiku, "want to go to the zoo with us on Saturday?"

"Dude, you have to come it'll be awesome and we'll get to see so many animals," Alfred shoved himself in front of Kiku to bounce in front of him.

"I don't see why not... but Arthur are you sure you'll be allowed to go?" Kiku turned his attention to the Brit who was by now chewing his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from strangling Alfred.

"If I get my mum to come it should be ok... but we'll probably need a few bodyguards too," he replied contemplating how much effort it was going to take. "After all it was my family that got the zoo opened..."

"Then it seems like we have a plan." Kiku smiled pleasantly at the idea of visiting the zoo with his friends.

"Wait why do you need a bodyguard?" Alfred asked after a few seconds passed.

Arthur and Kiku stared at each other before Arthur finally broke the silence. "It's because... I'm uh... royalty." They waited for a response but none came.

"Alfred?" Kiku tried when he noticed the American was frozen in place. Glancing quickly at Arthur he stepped forward and poked Alfred in the cheek.

"Are you serious? I know royalty now? Dude that's awesome!" he yelled and jumped around in sheer joy. "I had no idea you were that cool." He beamed brightly at the Omega who could only just stand there in shock at how strange this Alpha was turning out to be.

After the shock faded they began arranging the rest of the details for the zoo. When Saturday finally came they spent the entire time running around and exhausting the adults who tried to keep up. Thus starting a very chaotic friendship between the three as they went on high sea adventures in the palace or ran amok wherever they got the chance.

* * *

_Thus starts Arthur's life as an Omega. Drama to unfurl later as the story goes and any and all feedback is appreciated. I kinda feel like this was pretty rushed as it stands._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey look an update... heh heh... yea..._

_This gets kinda OC heavy near the end but it's all for Arthur's development. He kinda looks up to the Omega OC and that's why she's important for a while anyway. _

_OCs who are actual countries without characters in this chapter are:  
Alistair = Scotland (obviously)_

_Fianna = Ireland _

_I don't view Ireland as UK sibling given the history and everything, I also ship Ireland and Scotland a lot so deal with it._

_On the topic of OCs, I'm beta-ing a fic for levy fai and genuinely recommend people check it out. It's OC heavy but she's taking a really interesting twist on the Cardverse AU so it's well worth the read. It's called the Princess and the Rogue if anyone's interested :D_

* * *

"Hey, Artie!" a voice called out over the din of the party guests.

Arthur instantly froze, his eyes darting to the source of the voice. There in a navy suit, white shirt and striped tie was Alfred racing towards him through a throng of guests.

Arthur wanted the ground to devour him, to just swallow him up and take him into its secret tomb where he could live out his life in isolation.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur hissed back angrily once the boy had finally reached his location, his eyes flashing in annoyance at the taller boy.

"My dad brought me!" Alfred answered chirpily, unaware at the death glare the Brit was giving him. "So uh... where's the food?"

Arthur couldn't help but stare at the boy. They had known each other for a few years by now and still the twelve year old Alpha never seemed to stop amazing him.

"That way," Arthur answered with a sigh and pointed towards the buffet table in an attempt to get rid of him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see the American, it was simply a case that the party his parents were throwing was the last place the rambunctious young Alpha would want to be. It was a typical run of the mill dull royal/legal affair with some important ritual thing he was vaguely aware of. Definitely the last place Alfred would want to be and somewhere Arthur had no choice but to be on his best behaviour.

"Cool," Alfred said with a small nod. Suddenly without warning Arthur felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he was quickly pulled off after the American who by now was laughing his normal arrogant laugh. "But you're coming with me!"

"Why in the bloody hell do I have to go with you?" Arthur argued frantically in a breathless growl.

"Hey!" Alfred snapped and slammed to a halt causing the smaller blond to bump into him. "How many times have I told you now to swear?" he scolded, his face mimicking both their parents when they happened to find trouble or trouble found them.

"I didn't swear!" Arthur argued, standing up to his full height to glare defiantly at the other twelve year old.

"Yes you did! You said the 'h' word," Alfred shot back.

Arthur could only stare at him in utter shock.

"Are you seriously giving out to me for saying hell?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred's hands instantly snapped to his ears and he scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Yea! Dude don't ya know you can't say that word cause the big guy will get mad at you?"

Arthur could only stare at him, for how rude and arrogant the young Alpha could be, he could be incredibly innocent at times. However just as he was about to tell the other boy off a shadow appeared from behind him and a hand firmly clasped onto his shoulder. He could see Alfred instantly pale and a nervous smile appear on the boy's lips. This only meant one thing, his grandmother was behind him.

"Arthur, love," she started, her voice kind yet firm, "I'm sure you're aware that you aren't supposed to be wasting time with your friends." She cast Alfred a look that the American wasn't quite sure what it meant, even without seeing it Arthur knew it was to tell him to vanish.

"Uh... no grandmother, I don't think anyone mentioned that to me," Arthur replied hesitantly and bit harshly down on the inside of his cheek to calm himself.

He couldn't deny it at that point, he wanted to give into instincts and flee because whatever his grandmother had planned for him was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Really now, well I guess we have to amend that!" she said cheerfully and spun the younger Omega around to face her.

"Now," she started, "I'm sure you're aware that the main reason for this event was to marry Alistair off?"

Arthur nodded in confirmation, he didn't know that was the reason behind the ball, he just needed her to think he did.

"Good, well you see your grandfather, parents and I think it's about time you were introduced to the other royals as you are quickly approaching adulthood and we need to find you a suitable mate."

Arthur flushed a bright red and heard a clattering behind him. Twisting slightly he saw that Alfred had somehow managed to steal a platter of food which now lay on the floor, his face unreadable despite the circumstances.

"Alfred, dear, can you fetch someone to clean that up?" his grandmother told the young Alpha and with a quick nod he was gone, lost in a crowd of twirling aristocrats. Her attention instantly snapped back to the young Omega as she set her brown eyes fixed on his green when she spun him once again to face her.

"Now, tonight you are going to dance with several very important princes and be kind and polite to all of them," she told him, "I do not want to hear anything less than wonderful from them as this will affect your future and how Europe's other royal families view us."

Her stare and firm tone of voice told Arthur all he needed to know. If he didn't do exactly what she asked, his life would be a living hell. Slowly Arthur gulped and nodded again.

"Good! Now come along with me to meet a young Danish prince I'm sure you'll just love. He is an avid reader like yourself."

With that Arthur was led through the crowd by his hand. Turning for a final time he saw Alfred standing next to a servant staring after them, confusion and something else written across his face.

He didn't have a chance to process what was running through the Alpha's head, as he was practically shoved forward and introduced to a prince that appeared far to defy logic given his wide girth and extreme height. Arthur was temporarily speechless as he took in the prince's appearance. Not once in his life did he ever imagine royalty with pale skin over ridden by acne and long blond hair that appeared brushed but either gelled into straightness or so greasy that it had the same effect. Either way, Arthur was more than a little repulsed and he wasn't normally this shallow.

"This," his mother said politely and pushed him forward, "Is prince Søren Erikson, next in line for the Danish throne."

Arthur had no choice but to shake the teen's hand and force a smile.

"Charmed," was the only word he could grit out.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the prince replied and took Arthur's hand to his lips. His voice was strangely high in pitch and cracked harshly on some of the words.

Arthur almost slapped him there and then. Not only was he utterly repulsed, but he was sure this boy was more than a few years older than him and considering he was twelve, there had to be more than a few moral issues their lineage was overlooking. Despite this thought echoing in his mind he was unable to protest as he was dragged into the centre of the dance floor.

Arthur had to shift his head to the left to breathe when he was pulled straight into the teen's chest as they started an awkward dance. He couldn't help but feel a million eyes on him as they had formed a very unusual pair. The prince, Søren towered over Arthur and had to lean down to even hold him to perform the oh-so formal dance Arthur now detested more and more with every passing moment. To make matters worse, he could tell Alfred was on the side line watching him and more than likely, laughing his arse off.

Time seemed to drag as they stepped up the pace to match the surrounding dancers when all of a sudden everyone surrounding them came to a stop to watch something else. Whispers and gasps rang through the crowd. At this Arthur jumped at the chance and edged closer to the ring that was forming around something he couldn't make out, leaving the prince lost in the crowd. A small smile forming on his lips, he continued further away from the Danish teen until he was suddenly pulled out of the crowd and led outside.

It wasn't until the cool Spring air hit him that he realised who had dragged him out. Alfred. The boy's shoulders were slightly hunched over and Arthur knew he was stressed and possibly angry. It wasn't often that he showed his stress, but when he did it wasn't something easily ignored.

"Alfred, where in the blazes are you taking me?" Arthur asked quickly and dug his heels into the ground. It didn't stop them and only made Arthur trip and fall into the blonds' back.

"Getting away from there," Alfred answered sullenly and stopped to let Arthur regain his footing. Once happy the older boy could walk without tripping, he continued on his way. "And we're going to the pond with the fish. Dad said there are gonna be fireworks and I want to watch them there."

Arthur couldn't say anything. He had never seen Alfred act so seriously and yes, even though it wasn't an actual serious topic or situation (Arthur did find the whole thing ridiculous) this was the first time Alfred wasn't laughing or crying about something. So he let the Alpha drag him further into the gardens until eventually they came to a stop near a low wall surrounding a pond filled with lilies and silver koi.

A few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything. Alfred sat himself down on the wall and stared up at the stars, muttering under his breath about the constellations. Arthur meanwhile was left with two choices, break the silence or continue watching the fish. Eventually he sucked in a breath and decided that enough awkwardness had passed.

"So, care to explain why we're out here?"

"I wanted to see the stars," came Alfred's answer.

"Didn't you say you wanted to see the fireworks?"

"Yea... but... dammit you're not supposed to ask that?"

"Why not?"

"Cause I just didn't want you dancing with that guy."

Both Arthur and Alfred froze, a light shading of red crossing Alfred's cheeks.

"Dude, don't start thinking I like you or anything that guy was just... he was just weird, ok?" Alfred spluttered. His eyes wild as he shot up from where he was seated.

"Wait you..." Arthur was cut off by loud arguing from nearby.

Instantly falling silent, both boys stepped forward and peered from behind a large square bush. Arthur gasped to see his brother with a copper haired teenager with bright grass green eyes in a blue dress, someone he recognised as his brother's best friend. An Irish Omega who had somehow essentially become part of their family.

His brother, a tall Alpha with wild red hair that refused to lay flat was now frantically pleading with the girl to listen to him.

"Look Fianna, if ye'd just listen to me," Alistair tried; a Scottish lilt clung to his voice after spending most of his schooling in a Scottish private school.

"No, just no," she retorted, her voice pitching and her hands running through her long wavy hair that was now falling from its up-do. "I mean, why the feck would ya do that? In front of everyone?"

"I didn't want te, but I had to ask someone and..." he was cut off by her shrill shriek of outrage.

"So what? Ye decide to ask me instead of someone ye'd actually want to marry? We might be best friends lad, but that's not how you fucking treat anyone!" Her accent was becoming thicker with every passing word, but it wasn't enough to disguise the swear and Arthur could feel Alfred flinch at it beside him.

"I didn't ask ye te marry me!" Alistair argued, "I just asked ye to give me a bloody chance. Look, I've been trying to figure out how to ask ye for years now but I wasn't brave enough, and then when I finally got the courage ye went back to Ireland fer a month!"

At this Fianna froze, her eyes wide in shock. Arthur and Alfred meanwhile were clinging to the tree trying desperately to remain silent and Arthur was forced to conceal a gasp. It was embarrassing enough to hear this kind of conversation from someone he was related to, but between his brother and someone he had known from birth, this was the last thing he wanted to witness.

"So," Fianna started slowly, "it's not a marriage proposal?"

"Naw, it's not," Alistair confirmed.

"But ye're thinking of that further down the line?"

"Maybe? Look I just want to see how things go and for whatever we have, if it's even anything to be real. Not something we have to jump into cause of some stupid rule," Alistair confessed.

It was only then that Arthur actually looked at his brother. Those normally bright happy green eyes were now scrunched in worry and Arthur could almost feel how anxious his brother was given how his hand was clenched in his hair and the other was grasping the fabric on his hip. He was tense, tenser than the Omega had ever seen him before.

"But..."

"But what lass? Look, there's nothing that will make me stop liking you and I don't care what ye say to change my mind cause I won't," Alistair insisted, a nervous smile making his way onto his face as if trying to calm the Omega down who seemed to be getting more and more panicked.

"But..." she started again and paused to take a breath to settle herself. "But what if there's a good chance I can't have kids?"

The question left the Alpha and the boys stunned. Fertility was always a huge issue in their society and to hear that someone might be infertile normally shook people to their core knowing they might never be able to experience the joy of having children. It was also something that medical science was pushing to eliminate.

"Alistair," she broke the silence with an almost silent croak, "I'm an induced Omega, that means there's only a fifty percent chance I can have kids. Are ya sure ye want to take that chance?"

"Aye," barely a second had passed until the word dropped from his lips and Fianna was staring numbly back at him. "Aye, even if it was a zero percent chance I'd still want to be with you."

Arthur could see tears forming in her eyes as the information sank in as it wasn't something that his brother should be promising. After all, it was the future king's job to provide heirs and continue the line.

What was said next they couldn't hear as fireworks suddenly exploded into life above them. They turned to watch the colours explode above them for a mere few seconds and by the time Arthur turned back around, they were gone.

They remained silent in their hiding place until there was a break in the fireworks and Alfred turned to the Omega.

"Hey, just wondering but what do you think of that whole marriage thing?" he asked quietly, his eyes still glued to the now darkened sky. "Cause, you know, someday you might have to choose a mate through one of these things."

"I don't want it," Arthur answered shortly and sat down on the ground, pulling his legs towards him.

"Even if it's to the most awesome hero on the planet?"

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked, a massive eyebrow raised at the taller blond.

"I'm saying that I... uh."

"Arthur Kirkland!" came a screech from nearby and both spun to see his mother marching towards them. Her face lined and rage filled, her blonde hair windswept and red dress held up just enough to allow her feet to show. "So this is where you have been hiding for the last hour!"

Arthur and Alfred shared a scared look, neither of them noticed so much time pass and both were more than aware of the repercussions. After all, they seemed to find trouble almost every week, especially when they had Kiku's help.

Before either of them could answer, the angry Beta woman grabbed both their hands and dragged them back towards the palace. The hem of her dress forgotten to be dirtied by the grass and gravel.

"Now both of you are coming back inside to celebrate with us, I'll have you know that Alistair finally found a potential mate. Now that it's a surprise he asked her mind, but it is a result. Now quite dragging your feet and hurry up!"

At this they quickened their pace and were soon swept up in a huge celebration, their earlier talk all but forgotten. At least that's how it looked.

Arthur went to bed that night unable to sleep as the conversation replayed itself in a continuous loop in his brain. Each play through giving him different signs as to what the Alpha meant, each one more suffocating than the last.

* * *

_Feedback is always more than appreciated and thank you to anyone who did the whole fav/following thing so far. You guys are wonderful :D  
So yea once again, check out The Princess and the Rogue, you never know if it could turn into a fav fic or not ^_^  
_

_Bye for now!_

_Oh and before I forget, slight preview for next chapter. _

_Arthur gets his first heat and for anyone reading my other Omegaverse fic, you guys know what that means :P_

**_Edit: _**_I forgot to mention before about induced Omegas. This is an idea I plucked from the animal kingdom. It basically means that an Omega won't go into a heat until they have sex. This kinda happens in big cats were a male lion, tiger etc will pretty much force a female big cat of their species into a heat._

_I'll go into more detail in the next chapter and explain all the aspects of it then. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Would you look at this. A new chapter in less than 6 months! :O _  
_This is pretty long and I actually had to cut it into two as I was going to have Arthur start school and meet Francis and the rest in this but then decided, nope, that's too much writing for one chapter._

_Ok so huge update for this. I'm planning to get a proper routine going and have a chapter up every day/every second day for the next week/week and a half to hurry this along. The final pairing for this has already been decided by the awesome people reading my other Omegaverse fic and it's going to shock people. I'm also planning/wrote the start of a sequel to this. It will probably be up or at least be started around the same time my other fic finishes up, I don't want to accidentally give away spoilers :P  
_

_So yea that's it for me and enjoy ^_^_

* * *

"No, I will not calm down," Arthur roared at his brother, a mousy haired Beta with bright green eyes and too many freckles to count.  
"Arthur, you know you have no choice in this!" his brother shot back and attempted to grab hold of the thirteen year old Omega.  
"Why in the bloody hell do I have to go out and give a goddamn speech to those gormless buffoons, Dylan?" Arthur argued and shoved his brother away and attempted to leave only to be stopped by his oldest brother, Alistair.  
"Right lad, I've had enough of ye," he snarled down at the teen, his red hair once perfectly styled was now a mess rivalling Arthur's. "I don't care what ye think, ye're going out to that ball now and ye're going to give that bloody speech!"  
"Why?" Arthur snapped back. "Why do I have to go out there and thoroughly embarrass myself in front of all those people?"  
"Arthur sweetheart, you're not going to embarrass yourself, everyone's very happy for you," their mother interjected but her words fell on deaf ears as Arthur continued to stare down his brother.  
Dylan, along with their father, sent her reassuring looks. Her husband, a slightly pudgy Beta with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed along her arms to calm her, the Beta woman was already starting to panic that the night would be ruined.  
These kind of face offs were getting more and more common in their household, and with Alistair being the only Alpha in the family aside from the king, they could do little else but sit back and watch. They were powerless to control the volatile Omega and even more so when it was almost a challenge for the family's only two Alphas.  
"Arthur, I don't give a fuck what ye think, ye're going out there now," Alistair growled at his younger brother, ignoring the scolding he received for swearing.  
"Why?" Arthur screamed at him, now at his wits end and feeling the effects of the last week catch up with him.  
He was exhausted and still extremely weak, every argument, every word ripped more energy from him and he wanted nothing more than to curl back up into a ball and sleep. However given his current situation, that was looking like an impossibility and he could already feel his hormones start to betray him as tears began to line his eyes. His vision starting to blur ever so slowly.  
"Because it's your royal duty, that's why," Alistair retorted angrily and made to grab the Omega seeing him finally start to calm.  
"I don't want to hear that," Arthur responded quickly and stepped out of reach from his brother. "Actually, why the fuck am I the only one who has to go through this damn ceremony when every other Omega doesn't? There wasn't a big commotion for Fianna when she finally got hers and we all know how much of a big fucking deal _that _was!"  
Alistair's eyes flashed angrily. This was not a topic Arthur should be bringing up now, it was something that should have been left in the past.  
"Oh what's this?" Arthur sneered, noting his brother's temporary silence, "afraid someone might actually call you out on what you almost did?"  
Alistair had to fight to remain in control of his anger. He knew Arthur was just pushing him, trying to unnerve him to get away.  
"No lad," he replied calmly, or as calmly as he could, "and this isn't about me."  
"Oh yes, it's never about the perfect Alpha who is always in perfect control of himself," Arthur shot back with a snarl.  
"Arthur," Alistair warned, "I swear lad if ye don't go out there right now I'll..."  
"You'll what? Throw me out? I'd love to see you try when I can easily tell the entire fucking world what you and Fi..." he was cut off by a loud slap across his cheek.  
He staggered backwards. His was hand pressed tightly to the reddening flesh in shock as he stared up at the person who hit him whose hand remained stagnant in the air. It wasn't Alistair, instead it was the red-haired Omega who until that moment remained silent in the background  
It only took a second for her to acknowledge what she had done and she pulled her hand back, cradling it close to her chest.  
"I... I didn't mean to, he just..." she stammered quickly, her voice weak as all eyes rested on her.  
"It's alright, darling," Arthur's mother, Florence Kirkland reassured her. "He went too far."  
The Omega stared back at her in disbelief until she felt a hand on her shoulder before she was pulled into a tight hug by Alistair.  
"Look lass, he stepped out of bounds and ye know that," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
Arthur meanwhile was still clutching at his cheek, tears now falling freely down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the floor.  
"I just, I just don't understand," he mumbled, low sobs starting to break up his speech. "How the fuck?" a cry wracked through him and he fell onto his knees, "How the fuck do you get away with almost fucking her and nothing happens? But I just happen to go into heat at the wrong time and Alfred was sent away? How the fuck is that fair?"  
He was only met with silence as he broke down even further, his sobs filling the air as everyone could only stare at him. Silently agreeing with the Omega.

_Flashback_

"Alfred-san can you please calm down?" Kiku asked the jittery American from his spot in a pile of pillows on the floor near the edge of a blanket fort.  
"No way, dude," Alfred argued and continued checking behind the curtains, the wardrobe and anywhere else someone could hide.  
"Alfred-san, if Arthur comes back and sees you messing up his room he'll be very angry," Kiku tried.  
It was true, they were staying in Arthur's for a movie night and through an astonishing amount of luck, they had convinced the young Alpha to give a new horror movie a try. How good of an idea that actually was, was still to be seen and Kiku wasn't too optimistic given that the now thirteen year old Alpha was already starting to freak out.  
"Yea, I know dude, but come on, you don't know where someone's gonna hide," Alfred said quickly, "I mean, an axe murderer could be hiding behind those curtains waiting for us to start watching the movie then, bam! Comes out and kill us!"  
At this Alfred froze and instantly paled, his eyes glued to the red curtains.  
"There are no murderers behind the curtains, Alfred," Arthur sighed from the door.  
Stepping further inside, he ignored the look of sheer unadulterated doubt Alfred gave him and walked towards the tv, a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously in one hand and loaded up the dvd into the dvd player.  
"Umm dude, are you sure? I mean, not to doubt you or anything man, but you used to think fairies existed," Alfred asked. His voice ever so slightly more subdued.  
"Of course I'm bloody sure you git!" Arthur snapped back at him and set the boy with a glare. "Now if you don't mind, I'd much rather watch this movie than talk about any more nonsense."  
With that he settled into the blanket fort beside Kiku, crossing his legs under him and placing the popcorn on top before drowning them in salt.  
"Arthur-san?" Kiku started hesitantly, "isn't that too much salt?"

At this Arthur glanced at the popcorn and turned a slight shade of pink on seeing the shimmering crystals coating the top of the popcorn.

"I… uh just like my popcorn salty," he explained quickly before grabbing a handful and shoving it in his mouth.

"So do I Arthur-san, but even that would be too much for me," Kiku tried to reason however he was met with a quick sideways glare and fell silent.

Arthur tried hard to hide the grimace as he threw the popcorn into himself, the salt almost instantaneously drying his lips and sending his taste buds into over drive. Kiku was right, there was far too much salt but Arthur would be damned if he admitted he didn't like it. In fact, it was the nicest thing he had eaten all week aside from the mountain of bacon he had consumed.

"Budge over man," Alfred chirped, suddenly appearing in front of them and forcing his way to Arthur's other side. With a happy laugh, he plopped himself down and grabbed a handful of popcorn then inhaled the lot only to cough them back up. "Yo Keeks!" he spluttered and turned to stare at the young Japanese teen, "The hell's with the salt?"

"It wasn't me this time Alfred-san," Kiku said quickly, careful not to annoy the Omega who was already bristling at Alfred's grammar. "Arthur likes popcorn salty as well."

"Seriously?" Alfred yelped, his eyes wide at the Brit.

He didn't get an answer; instead Arthur picked up the remote and pressed play then clapped his hands to turn off the light. To Arthur's eternal relief Alfred immediately stopped staring at him.

Half an hour into the movie and Arthur was already feeling far too hot, far too on edge to be comfortable. Every scare made him jump, every moment of tension made beads of sweat erupt on his forehead and the more the movie progressed, the worse he seemed to become. The only comfort was how close he was able to edge towards Alfred, how for the first time ever, the Alpha wasn't screaming at everything, how he was able to hold Arthur's hand whenever Arthur desperately clung to him.  
At first Kiku didn't notice anything aside from an odd squeak from the Brit that he had honestly thought was Alfred. What did alert him to something being off was when the Omega suddenly jumped onto Alfred's lap with a scream at a predictable scare. All the while, Alfred remained focused on Arthur and refused to jump at even the scariest parts. It was only then Kiku's warning bells starting ringing. He had seen something similar before with his oldest brother, right before he went into heat. His brother would cling to his best friend, a tall Russian Alpha with a permanent smile, before he had to be put into isolation for a week.

"Um, A-Alfred-san," Kiku stuttered, trying his best to remain calm. However he was already starting to panic at the glare he received from Alfred.

"Yes?" Alfred sounded mad, furious that Kiku would bring attention to himself and away from Arthur.

"Well…" he desperately looked around the room, his normally cool exterior gone, replaced by uncensored panic and desperation. "We're out of popcorn!" he squeaked uncharacteristically and reached for the abandoned bowl that even now was lined with salt. "I'm sure Arthur-san wants more."

"Then go get some," Alfred told him sternly and pulled Arthur closer before burying his face into the Omega's hair.

Kiku froze, he needed to separate them. It was more obvious now than ever that Arthur was starting to go into heat and having Alfred holding him was the last thing anyone wanted.

"Arthur?" Kiku tried desperately trying to ignore how his voice was now starting to pitch in worry.

Arthur only huddled closer to Alfred, refusing to answer the Beta.

"Keeks, man," Alfred's words held no warmth. He wanted rid of the Beta, Kiku was far from welcome and his next words only hammered that point home. "Why don't you go get the popcorn? Arthur will be fine."

"No!" Kiku snapped, "I can't leave you two alone!" He jumped to his feet in an attempt to make himself more threatening, it didn't work. Alfred only copied him and with the Alpha towering over him, Kiku had no choice but to divert his eyes and back down.

"Why is that?"

"Arthur-san… Arthur-san is going into heat and if I leave then…"

"Then what? You don't trust me?" Alfred cut him off quickly.

"No… I mean yes I trust you, but this is…" Kiku was forced to a stop when Alfred slowly started walking towards him, daring the boy to say anything else.

"So what's the problem?"

"I… Alfred-san, please just leave," Kiku begged, he knew there was no arguing with the Alpha, the least he could do now was to make him see sense.

"No," was Alfred's final answer then without warning he grabbed the front of Kiku's shirt and pulled the Beta to the door then pushed him out.

Kiku only had time to struggle futilely before he was outside the room and heard the click of a lock behind him. Spinning he stared in horror at the door, his mind racing on what to do.

"What are ye doing out here?" came a voice to his side, turning he almost gasped in relief to see Arthur's younger brother by two years, Colin, a Beta with bright green eyes, a small scar across his freckled nose and wild red hair.

"Colin-kun!" Kiku exclaimed and rushed forward. "Arthur-san has just gone into heat and Alfred-san is in there and I tried to separate them but I couldn't and Colin, this is very bad!"

Colin stared at him in sheer horror, his green eyes wide as he tried to process everything Kiku had just said.

"Ok… right, so yer saying that Arthur is in heat and…" finally the situation clicked in his mind. "we need to get help!"

With that they raced through the halls until they reached an office door. Throwing it open, they were relieved to find the two people who could help them the most. Alistair and the sibling's grandfather, Geoffrey, a man with broad shoulders, startling red hair and a stony glare that would make even the fiercest man run, stood evaluating a plan the government wished to set into action.

"Granda, Alistair, we need yer help!" Colin yelped quickly, a slight Northern Ireland accent clung to his words. Kiku always wondered where the eleven year old had picked up the accent, but could never figure it out. "Arthur went into heat and when Kiku tried to get rid of Alfred he got locked out and…"

"What?" his grandfather but him off and glared at the Betas.

"Arthur's in heat and we need yez to get rid of Alfred," Colin replied quickly.

"But he's only thirteen," Alistair tried to reason but the panicked look on Kiku's face was enough to make him believe them.

"Right boys, you're going to take us to where he is right now and explain everything later," the oldest Alpha told the Betas and with that they were racing back towards Arthur's room.

In a few mere minutes they were back where the Betas had started, Colin and Kiku waiting outside as Alistair kicked the door opened and the Alphas poured into the room.

_End of flashback_

Arthur was eventually forced to make his speech when he calmed down. His family were avoiding eye contact as he numbly recited off the words he was made to memorise. The crowd only watched him with mild interest as he spoke. The entire thing wasn't worth his time and the only thing that made it worth it, was glaring angrily at him from the side.

His grandfather had found out about his earlier antics and had been the one to clean him up then push him onto the stage. Arthur could only imagine the trouble he was in for later on. That didn't matter now though, the only thing that mattered was getting through the speech and retreating to his room.

Kiku met him at the bottom of the steps when he left the stage, but he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Arthur-san, please just let me explain," Kiku pleaded and followed as the Omega quickly made his way through the hallways.

"Explain what?" Arthur snapped and spun on his heel to face the Beta. "Explain how you get Alfred sent away? How you weren't strong or brave enough to make Alfred leave the god damn room?" He took a step closer to the Beta with each passing question. His voice rising in pitch as his anger grew. "Or better still, how you've fucking condemned both of us to misery and how we're never going to see each other again?!"

Kiku was frozen in his spot, unable to do anything other than watch as one of his best friends broke down.

"I just wanted to protect you," came his quiet answer, "Arthur-san... if I didn't stop you, then things would have been..."

"Would have been what? Worse? How? How could it be any worse than being left on my own to feel hollow and small and... and alone? How could that be any worse?" Arthur was starting to break down once again, his emotions taking over. "I just... Alfred was the one, Kiku, and you ruined it."

* * *

_That's it for chapter 3 and hope you guys liked it. If there were any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out, I mean it, it helps me become a better writer and forces me to be more objective and give you guys better updates. _

_Any other question, don't be afraid to ask ^_^_

_Just a quick reminder, this is still a USUK/FRUK fic and it can go either way. I have also figured out a way to keep everyone happy, now one last question that has nothing to do with anything. Who should Alfred end up with? :P  
So that's it for me and thanks for reading!  
Scarlet out!_

_EDIT: I never do this ever, but I kinda want people to read the other fic I posted today on my Archive of our own account. It's a lot darker and a FRUK fic, it would mean the world to me if you could check it out. But it has drug use and other dark stuff like that, so it might not be everyone's cup of tea. Thanks in advance if you do go and read it ^^'  
Link to that account is in my profile  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I was gonna update this tomorrow along with my new fic but then a comment on AO3 annoyed me -.-_

_First off thank you for everyone who took the time out to read, fav, follow or drop a comment. I seriously love you guys and no, I won't reveal who Arthur is gonna end up with just yet. You can get clues in my other Omegaverse fic in the last few chaps but this will have the final pairing first. _

_Huge thanks especially to the people who reviewed I wish I could say who he will end up with and if I'm honest I'm still working out some of the plot points so there could be a shift in how this fic ends and the sequel (yes there is a short sequel planned) starts. _

_Anyways, read on peoples and hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

The following month after Alfred's departure almost ripped the Omega apart. Kiku desperately tried to apologise and make amends when he could but Arthur pushed him away. Eventually he conceded and accepted that Kiku was just trying to help, however something about how the Omega was acting told Kiku that things weren't over. Then it happened. Arthur started rebelling. What started as skipping homework then school quickly escalated until even his parents worried for the Omega's safety. It was only when the boy arrived home in a police car after being caught shoplifting with a group of teenagers that they decided to do something drastic as nothing they tried had worked. Arthur wasn't safe there, not only was his behaviour becoming progressively worse, but the papers and media was alight in news of his antics. Word of the rebellious newly green haired Omega prince was gold and something none of the papers dared to miss out on. So, with barely a warning, they packed up and moved, leaving England and the media circus behind.  
Arthur didn't have much time to say his farewells, and if he was honest, he didn't want to. The only friend he considered he had that remained in England had betrayed him and the others, they weren't what he really wanted to consider as friends. However, despite his remaining animosity towards the Japanese Beta, his defences shattered the moment Kiku slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Arthur almost broke into tears on reading it but with his family lingering in the background, he was forced to hold it in. He could only hug the boy as close as he could before he was pulled away.  
For the first time in a month Arthur felt some form of a smile grace his lips as he pressed the email address into his phone. Kiku may have been the one to separate him from Alfred, but he was also the only one who cared enough to break the rules and give him Alfred's email address.

_First morning_  
"Arthur, get back in the car!" Arthur's mother shouted at him from a black Rolls Royce as it drove slowly down the road. The cars passing all slowed to get a closer view of the Omega decked out in black being followed by the expensive car.  
"I can walk myself thank you very much!" Arthur called back at her and shoved his red headphones on, turning the music on full blast. The Clash failed to drown out his mother and he turned his head to glare at her, his faded green hair falling over his eyes ever so slightly. That was the main thing that set him off yesterday. His parents had forced him into a hair salon to remove the green dye and now what remained of the glorious green was a pale tint. In revenge however he had managed to sneak away and get his eyebrow pierced.  
"Yes, because you can go into a school you have never set foot in and make your way to the principal's office by yourself," his mother shot back sarcastically.  
"Well isn't it so bloody fantastic that even my own mother now doubts me!" Arthur shrieked back, "I can get to this bloody school on my own thank you very much."  
With that he marched on, ignoring the shouting from his mother and the howling laughter from his brothers who remained hidden in the back seat. Suddenly he came to a crossroads and froze, his mind going into overdrive as to what direction to take.  
"Want some help wee boy?" Colin called from the back seat window of the car. His face lit up in a cheeky smile. "I'm sure we can fit ye in again!"  
Arthur just glowered at him. He didn't need one of his younger brothers pestering him, even if he did in that moment need help, not a lot mind, just someone to point him in the right direction. Quickly glancing around he groaned to see the road lined with perfectly trimmed hedges behind immaculately walls was almost deserted.

"I'm fine thank you very much," he called back quickly, not letting his building nervousness show.

"Hey jerkface! You're lost and you know it!" came a shout from his youngest brother, an annoying Alpha called Peter with straw blond hair, bright blue eyes and trademark Kirkland eyebrows. The four year old boy was scrambling over Colin to lean out the window, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Peter! How many times have I told you off for calling people that!" their mother scolded.

Peter turned to the front of the car, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Arthur couldn't help but grin at the look of shock on the boy's face.

"I... uh, sorry mum," Peter uttered as his face lit up a bright red.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to your brother and Colin! If I ever hear you encouraging him to call your brother names again I'm taking away your laptop."

Peter looked between her and Arthur, annoyance etched clearly into his face as he forced the words out. Colin meanwhile was staring at her, his mouth agape in shock and horror as he tried and failed to protest.

"Sorry you're too stubborn and stupid Artie," he muttered out the window and avoided all eye contact.

Arthur was about to reprimand him when he suddenly yelped and hid back in the car with his mother soon pushing the door open and joining the Omega on the footpath.

"Arthur sweetheart," she started, "if you'd just come into the car then we can get to school and things will be fine afterwards. I just want to make sure that you're going to be alright there."

Arthur only stared at the pavement and made no effort to acknowledge her words.

"Once today's over I'm sure things will be much easier," she continued and slowly started leading the Omega back into the car.

Arthur wanted to resist, he really did but a part of his mind was telling him to give in, that he needed to even though it was against everything he had fought against that morning. Within a few mere seconds he was back in the car trying to ignore his laughing brothers. The only thing he was glad of was the fact that his brothers were quickly brought back into line.

It felt like mere seconds from when Arthur got into the car to now as he sat waiting at the reception with his mother, Peter and Colin. He couldn't help but notice the magnanimous smile the Beta woman wore once a tall blond man with steely blue eyes that seemed to bore into Arthur's soul.

"Guten morgen," he greeted and reached out to take Arthur's mother's hand in a firm handshake. "Welcome to our school Mrs Kirkland."

"Good morning to you too Mr. Beilschmidt," she replied kindly.

"Before we continue, I would like to say that it is an honour to have your children at this school," Mr. Beilschmidt added, his face now breaking into a smile to match Florence's.

At this both Colin and Peter burst into hushed laughter, Arthur clicked his tongue in anger at them and elbowed Colin in the side.

"As it is for us to have these miscreants attend such a school," she said and shot her children an angry glare. It didn't work and the younger two only burst out laughing. She could never understand why they found formalities and perfect manners funny, at least that was something Arthur respected. "Now if you don't mind," she continued, her attention back on the tall blond man, "As I'm sure you're aware, we still have a lot to arrange here and I would love to get the children started as soon as possible."

"Of course. Now if everyone would follow me and we'll go to my office before I show you around the school," he explained and started leading them down a wide corridor.

As they walked Arthur couldn't help but stare. There were hundreds of students, each one a different age and type and all of them rushing to their first class. The corridor they were walking down didn't give much into the layout of the two story school, only that there were apparently two main corridors on the ground floor. One that split the school in half that led only to offices, the canteen and every other important room, the other that went the length of the school which Arthur could only guess led to the classes.

After what seemed like an hour of walking and endless doors and glass walls showing carefully maintained gardens, they arrived at the principal's office. Pushing the door open, the blond stood back and with a small gesture let the family in ahead of them. What Arthur had been expecting was a room full of awards, diplomas with crisp new furniture and the feeling of countless hours of work. What he wasn't expecting was another Alpha with a bright cheery smile, honey eyes and brown hair with two errant curls sitting on the chair behind the desk.

The moment they set foot inside the office the man jumped to his feet and rushed forward to shake their mother's hand.

"Piacere di conoscerti, I'm Romulus Vargas the Vice Principal, you must be Florence Kirkland" he said happily in a strong Italian as he vigorously shook the blonde Beta's hand. Arthur could see the principal slap a hand to his face and utter annoyance flash in his eyes when he set eyes on the other Alpha.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied with a kind smile.

"Ok, so Mr. Vargas, if you don't mind I have to run through timetables, the school layout and classes right now," Mr. Beilschmidt interrupted and stepped forward.

For a split second the smile on the Italian's lips faltered, "sí, well I'll let you get to it and I hope your children enjoy their time at the school."

The second the door shut behind the Alpha the room fell silent, or it did until Peter decided to talk.

"When can I start my classes and are there any jerks? I don't like jerks!" he exclaimed loudly and climbed onto one of the seats in front of the desk before either of the adults could take their seats.

Arthur soon zoned out after this, the conversation much too dull for him to even pretend to care. As the adults droned on with their "important" conversation, he could see his brothers get bored to the point that Peter, normally a know-it-all who insisted on being the centre of attention was now falling asleep in his chair. Colin was no better, the red head had taken to playing on his 3DS.

Finally after what like an eternity there was a knock on the door and the vice principal popped his head in.

"The teachers are here to take the students to their classes," he declared happily and received a brief nod of affirmation before the teachers filtered in.

Arthur quickly took note of them. Three in total. One, a tall Beta woman with striking grey eyes, wire framed glasses and grey hair tied back into a tight bun. The one to her side was obviously a young male Alpha. Dark skinned and tightly cut black hair. He looked the friendliest. Whereas the grey haired Beta seemed exceptionally strict, the man seemed like someone who students could talk to. Arthur almost wished he had him for his classes, however that part of his mind urging him to defy authority told him otherwise. He didn't want to torment someone who actually seemed nice. Only those who were asses. The last one was a blank space. She had dark almond eyes that gazed back at him devoid of any emotion. Arthur definitely didn't want this woman teaching him. The stare she had fixed him was so dull, so lifeless it was like staring down a Dementor. No, Arthur was going to be avoiding the woman who appeared to be in her thirties.

"McGonagle," Mr. Beilschmidt started and the woman with grey hair stepped forward. "You'll be teaching Arthur here, he was an exceptional student in England so I expect him to perform just as well in your classes."

The woman nodded and turned her attention to Arthur. "I suppose I should take him back to my class now then?"

"That would be wunderbar," he answered and Arthur was led out.

He grinned as his brothers exchanged worried looks between themselves and the remaining female teacher. Even Colin was now paying attention and before the door shut behind him, Arthur knew neither wanted the lifeless void teaching them.

Arthur was led back through the school. By now the halls were emptying and he could catch glimpses of classes starting. He was starting to get nervous. Yes, he was in a school for the elite. Yes that meant that there would be a lot of students whose parents are famous. However none of them were royalty with their own claim to fame. Coughing slightly, he stumbled to a stop. He had to remain anonymous. He didn't want to be treated differently. That was one of his main reasons for coming here. He just wanted to be normal. To be treated just like everyone else.

"Miss McGonagle?" he said, his voice faltering ever so slightly as the woman turned her attention towards him.

"Yes Arthur?"

"I was wondering if you know my background..." He hated himself. He had suddenly become shy and couldn't simply tell her what he wanted. His Omega genes were betraying him badly.

"Yes Arthur, I am fully aware of your background and who you are."

"Well, you see I was wondering if maybe you could introduce me under a different name."

"Really now?" Her eyebrows rose in confusion. The Omega was now fidgeting terribly and barely even making eye contact. It was becoming more and more apparent how nervous the boy was.

"Yes, I..." Arthur bit his lip in frustration. He had demanded countless things off too many people to remember and he falters now? Being an Omega was becoming far too much of an annoyance. "I just want to escape all that in this school and I might be able to do that for a few days if I went under an alias..."

McGonagle took some time to consider his request. Eventually moving to stand beside him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you are wearing so much deodorant?"

Arthur nodded stiffly. He had actually forgotten that. He was so used to using so much every morning that it had become part of his routine. Part of his desperate attempt at hiding his true type.

"Very well then," she said quickly before turning around and telling him to follow.

Arthur did as he was told, a numb smile breaking out on his lips until he heard metal jingle in his pockets. _My earrings!_ He thought and set about putting them on as they walked. It was difficult and he wished he could have put them on before school but he knew how much trouble he would be in if his parents saw. He did almost get grounded for a month when he arrived home with his eyebrow pierced with two black loops yesterday.

They continued walking. Further and further into the school until eventually they came to a stop outside a class and McGonagle marched in ahead of him. Bracing himself, he set one foot in front of the other and forced his body to go inside. His mind was still dreading what lay beyond that wooden door. His face however told a different story. A cocky, arrogant glare wormed its way onto his face as he stared down his new classmates. A brunette girl was snickering near the back as she looked up at him. Arthur instantly decided she needed to be taught a lesson. No-one laughs at Arthur.

"Ok class," the grey haired Beta teacher started, she pushed her wire frame glasses up her straight nose and gazed around with sharp grey eyes. "I would like to introduce your new classmate Arthur Kirwan, he is an exchange student from England. Arthur would you like to tell everyone about yourself?" she turned her attention back to the boy.

"No thanks, I would rather not," he answered quickly, his glare never faltering. "Where's my seat?" he shot an icy look his teacher's way.

"Are you sure you don't..."

"As I said before and I will say it again, no. I don't see a reason to tell them about myself in the hopes we shall all become best friends and live happily ever after," he retorted, fire flaring in his eyes. The second he uttered the words a wave of laughter went through the Alphas and Betas, Elizabeta joining in. Smirking at the reaction Arthur continued to stare at the teacher until she eventually conceded.

McGonagle on the other hand was instantly regretting her decision to help the boy. She had just made herself seem weak and there was no doubt that was a bad idea with Arthur.

"Fine then, take the empty seat beside Miss Hédeváry," she told him and took her own seat behind her desk, "she's the Omega near the back... the one with brown hair."

Arthur once again smirked and stepped forward through the lines of desks until he reached his. He ignored the smile an Alpha with shoulder length blond hair and striking blue eyes sent his way. He couldn't ignore the jolt his stomach made. Stopping at his desk, he turned to Elizabeta and set her with an angry look then leant over to her. "Find something funny when I came in?" he asked in an angry hushed tone.

Returning his look Elizabeta grinned at the challenge. "Yea, your eyebrows. Did you decide to glue caterpillars to them this morning or do they always look that way?" she returned.

Arthur turned a pale shade of pink and rage burned in his eyes. How dare she insult his eyebrows. "They're hereditary," he answered shortly, an idea suddenly popping into his mind. No-one knew his type here, so why not play the arrogant Alpha? That way he could put her in her place and feel some form of victory. Sure they would probably share classes later but he could deal with that later, "and shouldn't an Omega keep her mouth shut?" The words hurt him. It was like he was betraying a part of himself and he was. He couldn't go back though, what's in the past and all that.

It wasn't even a second after the words escaped his lips did he notice gravity suddenly shift and he was lifted into the air. Panicking he glanced down to see searing red eyes glowering into his green.

"Le...let me down!" he screamed at the teenager with startling white hair and started thrashing to get out of the other boys grip.

"Apologise," the albino growled at him and tightened his grip on Arthur's top, threatening to strangle him.

"Wh...Why in the bloody hell should I? That... that bitch..." he was met with a fist to his face and was sent flying into another desk. The Beta girl sitting at it jumped away from the two with a scream.

Scrambling to his back, Arthur stared wide eyed at the Alpha towering over him. He could see and feel everyone's eyes boring holes into him.

"Gilbert, leave him," the brunette warned him. Watching the Omega move from her seat, Arthur could see the anger in Gilbert's face disappear and confusion set in.

"But Liz..."

"No! He's an ass but if he has a problem with me I can sort it out myself," she sent Arthur a competitive smirk and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, the awesome me will beat the living shit out of him," Gilbert conceded and glared down at the blonde who was still on the floor.

Before anyone could say or do anything else both Gilbert and Arthur were dragged out of the room by their teacher. The middle aged woman muttering furiously under her breath. The next thing they knew they were in front of the principal who shot daggers at Gilbert

* * *

_Ok so I used to have a rant here but then decided to get rid of it cause I actually could reply to the comment and I mostly just want to thank people for reading this ^^  
_

_So do what you feel like doing and thanks for being awesome and reading this ^^  
Anyways Scarlet out! _


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter!_ _Sort of... it's very similar to a Arrogant Alphas and Stubborn Omegas chapter in which there are rants. If you've read that then it might be ok to skip this one. As for future chapters, they will all be different ^^_

_Ok, well first off I want to announce that I now have the most amazing Beta ever, aka Lemons in my Life. Go check her out or bow before her editing might!_

_Anyways, Carry on my wayward son! _

* * *

"I suppose you're going to say it's not your fault again, Gilbert," the man sighed and kept his eyes firmly on Gilbert.

The boy refused to answer and instead stared at the wall in front of him.

"Gilbert, if you don't answer me now, you will be in for hell when you get home."

That was enough to convince Gilbert to start talking and gabble off the events that had happened in the classroom in a mixture of English and mumbled German. Mr. Beilschmidt nodded slowly at the teen's recount of events. The one glaring difference was the reason he started the fight. Arthur, on the other hand, could only listen in confusion. He had heard that right, right? The principal, yes, the bloody _principal, _had threatened a student with disinheritance. To make things even weirder, the principal almost seemed relieved when the other student gave an account of events that matched what the teacher said. This school was proving stranger than he could ever imagine.

"So, you expect me to believe you started that fight because Arthur insulted Miss Hédeváry?" he asked and Gilbert nodded furiously in agreement.

"Ja, he told her to shut up cause she's an Omega!"

The Alpha spared a look at Arthur who was staring at one spot on the wall for the entire time, his face red with anger and a large bruise forming on his left cheek. Arthur was already regretting getting into that fight. He hated pain.

"Mr. Kirkland, is this true?" he asked.

Arthur forced his attention back to the man and glared at him, eyes brimming with tears. He was caught. Less than half an hour into the day and Arthur was already being forced to reveal his type.

"...Yes," he answered in a small mumble.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the principal tried in vain to figure out why the boy would say such a thing. Unable to reach a conclusion he eventually decided to ask.

"Why would an Omega say that to another Omega?"

Arthur froze in place, his eyes like saucers as he stared in complete shock at the principal. This was the end as far as he was concerned. His _brilliant_ scheme to at least protect his identity was thwarted now that the principal had said his type. To make matters worse it was only a matter of time before he was treated like glass once again. Before this, his only chance at a normal school life was via a miracle earlier that morning during which he convinced his parents he didn't need a minder or a bodyguard.

"I... I uh... didn't want anyone to know... about my," he trailed off and tears started trickling down his cheeks. He cursed himself inwardly, this feeling of weakness. It was something he always tried to avoid or ignore.

By now he could see the German albino staring at him through the corner of his eye. Shock was clearly written across his face as he absorbed the fact that Arthur was an Omega. He could only assume his attempts at masking his type had been successful and the boy thought he was an Alpha

"Y-You're an Omega?" he stammered and twisted in his seat to watch the boy.

Arthur nodded slowly and let his gaze fall to the floor. Despair ebbing away at any chance he had at being seen as anything other than a vessel, something weak, and in desperate need of protection.

"Wait, what happened to your piercings? And wasn't your name Kirwan?" Gilbert couldn't prevent the questions from pouring from his lips.

"Gilbert, stop it now," Mr. Beilschmidt warned, but Gilbert didn't listen and continued to question the teen.

"Come on! I thought you were awesome before so don't be unawesome now! Why did the teacher say you had a different name and where are your piercings?"

"I... asked the teacher to tell everyone I had a different name because my family's really famous and I don't want anyone knowing who I am. As for the piercings, they're clip-ons, they fell off when you hit me..." Arthur mumbled sadly and brushed back a stray tear he hadn't realised was starting it fall. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the pieces of metal he had so desperately gathered before they were dragged away to show the boy. Gilbert stared at them in awe. It appeared he had truly thought they were real.

At this the principal raised an eyebrow, he wasn't told that Arthur wanted to remain anonymous. As for the piercings, he never noticed the metal that adorned the boy's face, but considering the amount in Arthur's outstretched hand, he could only imagine how many he wore to class.

"But the eyebrow ones... Why are they still in?" Gilbert asked completely oblivious to anything other than getting answers.

"They're real, I got them yesterday when I snuck out," Arthur smirked at the memory of his parents finding out and the horror on their faces. Yeah, he had to deal with a barrage of shouting and arguing, but as far as he was concerned, they were worth it. His only worry now was that they wouldn't notice that he put it on his mother's credit card.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed and shot to his feet. "You and Liz are gonna get along great. She hates all those unawesome Omegas and you're not like them! But next time don't say anything mean to her or I will have to be awesome and kick your arse." Gilbert had a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

Staring up at the albino boy, Arthur couldn't believe the transformation he was just witness to. One minute, this boy wanted to beat him into a pulp, the next he was telling him he would get along great with the Omega he just insulted. This was a very strange day full of too many surprises.

Mr. Beilschmidt coughed to break up the conversation and motioned towards the clock behind him.

"Boys, I think I can trust you two to not start something like this again," he said and stood up. "If it does happen again, Gilbert, you will be held accountable." Gilbert tried to oppose but was met with a quick shush and fell back into silence. "As for now, you both need to be going to class. Arthur, I will walk you to yours," he stood out from behind his desk over to the door and held it open.

Arthur fell into step behind the principal and Gilbert fled down the hall as soon as he escaped the office.

A few almost too short minutes later, Arthur and the principal were outside a classroom. After Mr. Beilschmidt knocked a teacher opened the door and spared a confused look down at the boy.

"Miss. Penney, this is your new student Arthur Kirwan, please ensure he is included in your class... he may have a few difficulties getting along with his classmates," Mr. Beilschmidt explained and pushed the boy forward.

Arthur glared at the teacher, he could already tell she was the kind of Omega he hated and was not going to bend to her will so easily.

"Oh, ok then. Welcome to the school, Arthur, I hope you..." she said in a kind voice but Arthur pushed past her. He was not going to deal with _this _woman.

Shaking his head, Mr. Beilschmidt left the teacher to figure out how to deal with the boy, rushing back to his work.

Quickly scooting into the class, she looked at the boy who had drawn the eyes of every Omega in the room.

Arthur was currently analysing the room and trying not to vomit. He had a very hard time trying to ignore the posters and pink walls in the corridors. This room was only slightly different and in no way better. The pale yellow walls lined with more posters telling him that he _has_ to have children and find an Alpha. Now, contrary to popular belief, Arthur did like children. He loved looking after his younger brothers (even if they didn't like him most of the time) and he was looking forward to having children in the future. He just didn't want to be thought of as a breeding machine. He had other priorities he needed to sort out first. His main one being that he wanted to be known as more than the "Royal Omega" whose life was all planned out for him. He just wanted control over his future. It was only when that thought echoed through his head for the hundredth time that morning when he noticed Elizabeta setting him with a deathly glare.

"Arthur, if you want to take a seat we can start class," the teacher told him with a faint smile.

"Tch, what if I don't want to?" he snorted in reply, virtually ignoring the tanned, doe eyed woman. His eyes were firmly set on Elizabeta who glared daggers at him instead.

"Well I suppose you could stand there..."

"I was wondering why it looked like you were gonna start crying when Gilbert hit you," Elizabeta shot at him, venom lacing every word.

"Humph and he just said you weren't that bad in the principal's office, I guess he was wrong," Arthur replied casually, a smirk once again playing on his face.

"That depends on who I have to deal with," her nostrils flared in anger.

"Okay, Arthur, please take a seat now or I will be forced to get the principal back," Miss Penney cut in. They turned their attention back to the woman and saw she had turned a bright shade of red and was panting slightly. Arthur had a strong feeling that that small moment of authority or simply asserting herself had taken a lot out of the Omega.

Annoyed they couldn't continue their _riveting_ conversation, Arthur took the only free armchair in the room and reclined back into the plush blue fabric.

"Good," Miss. Penney said and let a smile return to her lips. "Okay, to start today off I suppose all of you know by now that one member of our class has reached her first stage of adulthood." All eyes shifted to Elizabeta, aside from Arthur's; he was too busy analysing the room in sheer disgust at the furnishings and pictures that decorated the room. He had only noticed how manufactured the room looked. "So, Elizabeta, want to talk about it? You may be able to help the rest of your class."

Elizabeta was frozen in place; dread evident on her face as she stared back at the teacher in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told them as firmly as she could.

The optimistic looks being sent her way suddenly dulled and she could feel pressure to tell them everything build the longer they stared. Arthur's attention had been pulled back to what was going on in the class. Things were finally starting to get interesting, and seeing the Hungarian girl squirm was even better.

"But Elizabeta, some of your classmates are a little scared about what will happen. Can you not reassure them it's normal and that there is nothing to worry ab-" She was cut off by a sharp laugh from Arthur. Snapping their attention to the blond, they watched him burst into uncontrollable laughter and fall off the seat. Calming, he reached up to the chair's arm and pulled himself up, still chuckling under his breath. He had had enough. The teacher needed to stop and he was more than willing to make her do just that. Standing up, he set Miss Penney with a flat glare, his eyes glinting dangerously in the soft light the shaded lights gave off.

"Yes, because that's exactly what it's like. Listen up class, it's like a dream! One day, out of nowhere, you suddenly get this weird feeling and it's like half of your body is on fire, and not in the good way. You're left for a fucking week bedridden while you moan and plead for any fucking Alpha who just happens to be near to come in and shove their dick in you! Is that really something that people want? Oh, and don't even get me started on the slick! It feels like shit when your arse is wet for so fucking long and you know what there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. Want to know why? Because that is the blessing of being the bearers of the future, an amazing Omega. Oh, and lets not forget what happens when you just happen to be hanging out with an Alpha when your heat starts, chances are they will try and shag you! Yeah, now tell me how amazing that is!" Arthur spat out viciously. Miss. Penney stared at him in complete shock, she had never heard an Omega talk like that about heats before, let alone swear. "What? Do you honestly think all that pain and humiliation of having your mother go out and buy you a fucking dildo and then having to hear you the entire time is a blessing? Oh wait, you're the kind of Omega that thinks Disney portrayed things realistically." Panting harshly after his rant, he glared daggers at the teacher who paled at the confrontation.

"You surprise me, Arthur," Elizabeta said with a slight laugh. She was the only one brave enough to break the silence. "But you forgot how weak you feel and how embarrassing it is when your body makes you give in when there is an Alpha around, you can't even control what you say then."

Arthur smirked at her; it was the last thing he expected to see Elizabeta agreeing with him. "Heats really are the worst, aren't they?"

"Yep, they fucking suck," she reclined back into her red beanbag, "and the smell, when mine finally ended, I stank of sweat and slick. It was disgusting. To make it worse, my mother just smiled when I finally was able to leave my room yesterday like I hadn't spent the whole fucking week... you know..."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, but you could always have it worse..." Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He fought to suppress the memories of having details of his heat being published in English papers a mere month before hand. God, he hated being from that family. More than that, he hated the fact that they had Alfred taken away.

"True, I heard about some prince from some other country a while ago who had it broadcasted when he had his," Elizabeta agreed, and thankfully for Arthur, she missed the grimace and look of panic that ran across his face.

After a moment of silence it was broken by a small command from Miss. Penney. "Both of you go to the principal's office now and take this note," she told them shakily and held out a small note.

"After you then," Arthur offered with an exaggerated polite gesture and stood up from his seat. Elizabeta complied with a grin and took the note before leaving the room.

Outside they slowly made their way to the office.

"Would never have guessed you were an Omega," Elizabeta started.

"I would rather not let a type hold me back," Arthur answered. "You know, for an Omega, you are not that bad."

"Well apart from earlier, neither are you," Elizabeta returned and sent a sideways grin his way. "I don't think they expected that."

"No, they did not, but they will know soon enough, naive morons," Arthur laughed dryly at the events set out in front of his classmates. "Do you think we are going to get in a lot of trouble for swearing?"

"No," Elizabeta scoffed and Arthur raised a thick eyebrow in confusion; seeing this, she continued. "Gilbert is Mr. Beilschmidt's grandson and my best friend. We never get in a lot of trouble... Well, normally, anyway."

"Really? I did not know that."

"Yeah, to make it even better, Gilbert's in line to be head Alpha after his dad so he can't be seen to have too much on his permanent record or he can't take over."

Arthur almost stopped dead in his tracks, the earlier conversation between the principal and student making sense now.

"Fascinating... but he isn't here right now, are you sure we will be fine without him?"

"Probably... I once beat up an Alpha girl who wanted to marry her brother," Elizabeta shuddered at the concept. "Gilbert was sick then, but apparently I have exemplary circumstances that my parents arranged with the Beilschmidt's that make me immune to getting into too much trouble. But there are lines I can't cross... and I don't think I crossed one this time. I was just honest."

Arthur considered her answer before nodding in hopes that they really wouldn't get in too much trouble. If all else fails he could always use his family's power to get them out of trouble.

They turned a corner and gasped when they saw a very familiar albino waiting outside the principal's office.

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta called and raced forward. "Why are you here?"

Gilbert turned to grin at the two, "I was just being awesome and then that prissy Edelstein prick said something about your heat so I punched him!" he said as easily as he would if he were recounting a funny story in which he didn't beat someone up. "You guys?"

Elizabeta stopped at the question.

"We swore in class and told them exactly what heats are like," Arthur filled him in and shot Elizabeta an understanding look. "It seems like they didn't appreciate the truth."

"That's awesome! So are you guys friends now?"

"Sort of, I'm still gonna beat him up," Elizabeta supplied before Arthur could answer.

"I look forward to the fight," Arthur challenged, his eyes glinting in delight.

The door beside them opened and Mr. Beilschmidt walked out. Looking down at the small queue, he sighed and took the note from Elizabeta, reading it he glared at the Omegas then pulled Gilbert into his office. As he disappeared into the room, Gilbert said a cheery farewell and winked at the two. Arthur couldn't help but notice the red tint to Elizabeta's cheeks when the Alpha disappeared into the room.

"So... who was the Alpha you were with when your heat started?" Arthur asked when an uncomfortable silence fell over them and he deemed enough time to talk.

"Why should I tell you?" Elizabeta retorted.

"Because I saw you blush there now."

"If you saw that then you don't need to ask," Elizabeta shot back and angrily stared at him until he chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I was expecting you to ask me who I was with when mine started," he brushed away a small tear and shot her a smile.

"Who were you with?"

"Just some idiotic American who, if my parents had not have found us, would be in prison right now," he answered and stared off into space. "I suppose it's the same story as yours?"

"A little bit, he tried to get me home but my mother took a long time to answer the door. I guess... did you kiss that Alpha," she touched her lips as the memory flooded back.

"Yes, I... we got very close and... Why am I even talking about this?"

"Because you asked me first." Elizabeta smirked at him and saw a small blush cross his face.

"Well that would be a valid reason, it's actually nice having someone to talk to. Every other Omega I have met is so vapid and uninteresting they just annoy me."

"Yep, same here."

This time they fell into a comfortable silence until the door opened beside them and out fell a shouting Gilbert and an even angrier Mr. Beilschmidt.

"I'm going home and I told you before it wasn't my fault! I tried to get her home but her Mutti didn't answer the door quickly!" Gilbert yelled at the older Alpha, his face pure red in anger.

"Gilbert, get back into this office now!" the principal snapped at his grandson seemingly forgetting about the other students who were watching the fight in shock.

"No, Gramps, I'm not going in there just to listen to you tell me off. I did nothing wrong!" Gilbert yelled, his voice breaking slightly in the middle. Turning he started marching down the hallway.

"Gilbert, if you don't come back now that's it. Ludwig will take your place in line to be head Alpha and you will be sent to military school," the older growled.

Gilbert froze in his spot and bunched his fists together. Spinning, he glared at his grandfather to shout at him but stopped dead when he saw the Omegas staring at them. With a huff, he walked straight past his grandfather and back into the office. A little more content, Mr. Beilschmidt glanced down to his side and blanched at seeing the two Omegas staring up at him.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," Elizabeta started, suddenly overcome with fear. "It wasn't Gilbert's fault, he saw I was acting weird and then he tried to get me back home on time; he really did. He even mixed up my ice cream to see if I would notice and when I didn't really care and liked the nuts, he pretty much tried to race me home but I..." her pleas faded when she reached the part she tried to forget.

"Elizabeta, that is not the issue. He should have called your parents to tell them what was happening," the Alpha tried to explain but was abruptly cut off by Elizabeta.

"How could he? They never answer their phones and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten home," tears started forming in her eyes as she begged for the Alpha to be more lenient on Gilbert.

"Fine," he sighed and stepped back a little. "I will consider that." With that he went back into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Well... that was interesting," Arthur commented after a few minutes passed. Awkwardness had penetrated the air as he stood back in shock, unable to do anything but watch the scene unfurl. It appeared that things were far more complicated between this girl and the young Alpha than he had previously assumed.

Elizabeta sadly hummed a yes in agreement.

"So, why do you want to keep him out of trouble?" Arthur asked.

"He's my best friend and if it wasn't for him, I would probably be alone."

"I see..." Arthur said in contemplation. "Well, hopefully things will work out." He sent her the first genuine smile he could muster up since he had arrived in the school that morning in the desperate hope she would cheer up. The last thing he wanted was for the one person who seemed to understand his plight to leave him to suffer alone. Despite his grumpy attitude and love of being alone sometimes, he actually really did like company. Especially when he could spend time with like minded people.

"Yeah... I don't want him to go to military school. He needs to stay here."

Arthur flinched at her words. The pain of losing Alfred was, still, all too fresh and something he didn't want anyone else to experience.

More time passed and, between listening to any snippets they could hear from the office, they made idle conversation about their past. Arthur learnt that Elizabeta's family were owners of a very popular global bakery and she had an older brother. He also learnt that in spite of her parents' wishes, she (like him) wanted a real career after school. However, he didn't get a chance to learn more about her life (mostly due to the fact she was so inquisitive that he ended up talking about himself most of the time), when the door to the office opened once again and a sullen Gilbert walked out. Without glancing back at the Omegas, he walked back to his class. Before he left their sight, a disgruntled Mr. Beilschmidt called the Omegas into the office for what Arthur feared was going to be relayed back to his parents in an exaggerated way that would revoke his "independence" privileges. Thankfully for Arthur however, the principal only told them off for their behaviour and gave them a month's worth of detention. That, he could handle, as any words of calling his parents in weren't mentioned.


	6. Updates and stuff!

So this isn't a new chapter or anything, mostly just an apology for not updating this or any of my other fics in ages. I've been really busy with college and haven't really had time to write updates (woohoo honours degree... -.- )

On the bright side just going to also say that I will hopefully be back soon with updates for everything cause as of today I am now on my Easter holidays and finally have time to just breathe. Thank my country for giving all colleges and schools etc three weeks off for independence and stuff for allowing me time to write :D So for everyone wondering if this has been abandoned or what the story is, that's it. Not abandoned, just really really slow updates due to college that I now hope to change.

So on that have a happy Paddy's Day (with two d's, not t's just imagine the saint with huge boobs or something idk but we definitely don't celebrate burger day here) from the Emerald Isle! :D Slán!


End file.
